


Neon heart and dayglow eyes

by manubibi



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal, Anal Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manubibi/pseuds/manubibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Band!AU. "<i>To Nagisa, the morning is made for staying in bed. Mornings should be spent under the blankets with Rei-chan, to play with each other's hair and kiss each other softly, only to touch between each other's thighs just to hear their voices melt together and hums pressed between their mouths as they kiss, time stretching like cats do. But he cannot afford that. Even after staying up for the longest time last night. After all, that was on them.</i>"<br/>Shameless porn, had fun writing this, hope you have fun reading too! ^_^v</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neon heart and dayglow eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilana_9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilana_9/gifts).



The city's voice resonates so well with Nagisa, right now. In the morning it yawns, lethargic, the first cars lazily crawl to work, and the cold seems to displease all the inhabitants of it, and how could anyone blame them? The morning is no time to go outside.   
To Nagisa, the morning is made for staying in bed. Mornings should be spent under the blankets with Rei-chan, to play with each other's hair and kiss each other softly, only to touch between each other's thighs just to hear their voices melt together and hums pressed between their mouths as they kiss, time stretching like cats do. But he cannot afford that. Even after staying up for the longest time last night. After all, that was on them.  
  
After the gig and then the time it took for him and Rei to take a quick shower, both of them were still excited and riled up so furiously that, contrarily to the usual, they used the last of their energies of the day for a nice session of Nagisa dropping all his clothes and inviting Rei's arms to tie around his waist and press into him hard, rub against his naked sex with rough moans only inviting his boyfriend-slash-bandmate to press inside of him.   
It began when Rei kissed him just at the right moment, last night, after dragging themselves to their hotel. He left little wet traces on Nagisa's pale skin, all around his neck, palmed his ass and squeezed possessively in a way that he knew was going to excite the small drummer into pressing their waists together and rub, grind, while their already high adrenaline spiked up in a few seconds, despite their energies having been almost entirely depleted into putting up a night of sweat and shivers and lust for life together with their friends. Maybe they needed to satisfy another kind of lust.   
  
He opens his eyes and meets the sight of a sleeping and peaceful Rei. Nagisa smirks, his body curling up even more under the blankets as his body buzzes into awaking, and images from last night pleasantly fade in through his mind. He remembers Rei whispering into his ears that "you are breath-taking tonight, Nagisa-kun", with the most courteous and desiring tone he could. And Nagisa reacted to those words like a carnivorous plant being touched even just lightly by a fingertip, he wrapped his arms around Rei's neck and pushed his body forward to make the other sense all of it.   
  
Nagisa smiles at that, his fingertips tracing gently an invisible path from Rei's cheekbone to his lips, hovers gently on them, careful not to wake him up. They are so full and plump, so inviting, their curve and consistence so sweet and he knows, because he tastes them every day. He closes his eyes again.   
 _Mmmh, Rei-chan. Your hands_.   
He whispered back despite there being nobody aside from them, one on top of the other on the mattress. Rei's hands, as if they'd heard a call, slithered between Nagisa's legs and the other spread open, lying down defenseless with his eyes sucking his lover in, so that he would never look away. But there was no need to. Rei's fingers were lost inside of Nagisa's body and his mind vanished among the waves of his small boyfriend's voice luring him in so that they would stay huddled together forever. That is what they both want.   
Nagisa's fingertips wandered, with vague trails, around Rei's cheek and his shoulder, appreciating the muscles flexing as he was being fucked by long, slender, elegant fingers that had made love to a keyboard's sounds just an hour before. His waist danced, to a rhythm Rei forced him into submission by flexing his finger inside his warmth with a deep, intimate satisfaction in seeing Nagisa promptly react and release throaty groans, little sharp squeaks, and throw defying looks back at the man in control at that moment.   
At two fingers both tactically rubbing into his sweet spot, Nagisa moaned out of his own control now, his voice rising and trembling, his muscles squelching around Rei's finger. The latter kissed his stomach, adoring the way Nagisa's muscles tensed at each movement inside.   
  
Nagisa lets his lips curve in a full, tender grin with his fingers now buried through azure hair, they pepper Rei's face with tiny, brief, popping kisses. He takes his time to properly worship his boyfriend's perfect features, to kiss the very few flaws - like the traces left by glasses.  
"Rei-chan," he called all night, either before lowering enough to take Rei's cock in his mouth and coat him, or rocking on his lap and looking down at him with both amusement and veneration that sparkled clear in his irises. "Rei-chan," he called sobbing when Rei hugged him from behind and softly told him all about how beautiful and erotic and sweet his whole body is. How pleasant and tight his insides are. How harmonious his voice is, how Rei is moved by it every day. How their encounter was blessed and the most fortunate. He told Nagisa all of it, as he buried his cock the deepest and grunted at each breath and then Nagisa leaned against Rei, his arms lacing begind his lover's nape, his own erection upright and stretched, pulsating, droplets leaking slowly from it. Inside him, Nagisa felt the way one feels on a rollercoaster, when quickly approaching the tallest drop, before all images fade into a fast fall and the world ends for just a moment. Sweat on both of them was making Rei's hands slip around Nagisa's soft waist, the fatigue was accumulating, ready to take over his body after coming down from the high, and yet none of them felt like they could be stopped. They kept thrusting and pushing and pulling and moaning and swaying and biting until it all faded in a glorious spurt of pearly white semen followed by a sharp intake of air on Rei's side, and then Nagisa felt something warm and liquid fill him up as well after his ass clenched the hardest.   
"Nagisa-kun," Rei called back, breathless, as the two of them settled to gently touch each other's faces tiredly, heavy pants freely escaping their lips, their eyes drooping. Their thoughts came back, but dissipated right away in a pleasant haze before finally falling asleep, tangled together, as the city laughed energetic, lustful, young outside of the window.  
  
Nagisa looks delighted at that memory, but he knows they both need to wake up and be quick: tonight they have another performance to give in another city, another night of explosions and joy and raw energy. As Rei wakes up and looks up at him with a sleepy look, though, Nagisa decides to stay another five minutes, and looks for more warmth in his love's comfortable arms. They both share a few minutes of rare silence, as they listen to the awakening yawn of life in this little big world outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is born out of Ilana wanting some porns and me needing to write for a prompt that went "listening to the sounds of the city". Of course, since I am lazy, I melted the two things together. And well... just wanted to write some shameless Reigisa. My babies <3


End file.
